Jason Mallister
Jason Mallister is the head of House Mallister and the current Lord of Seagard. Biography Born in 364 AC to Lord Petyr Mallister and his wife Bess Blackwood, Jason Mallister was everything his parents hoped he could be. He was an intelligent boy, always eager to study and learn more about how the world around him worked. When the septons began his tutoring in matters of faith, all of his teachers either praised him for his relentless pursuit of knowledge, or threw up their hands in frustration at how stubborn and obstinate their ward was, and how he never accepted the justification of “because I said so” as an appropriate answer. Eventually, it was time for Jason to be warded, and his father chose Ravetree Hall to further cement the close ties to House Blackwood even as he took one of their own as a ward as well. Under the branches of a dead weirwood, Jason’s eagerness and abundant energy was hardened into that of a trained warrior, befitting a man who’s role would be to protect the Western riverlands from seaborn invaders. He became an accomplished Duelist, easily defeating the men-at-arms that Lord Blackwood retained in duels. This success came at a price, as the once humble Jason soon became possessed with an insufferable arrogance that caused those around him to shake their heads in dismay that such a potentially kind and good lord was marred by such a massive abundance of pride. Upon the end of his wardship, Jason returned home to Seagard and found a very different household than he was used to. A sickness had taken his mother during his stay with the Blackwoods, and Jason had not paid much attention to his father since the funeral, preferring to focus more on his swordsmanship than his family. To his great surprise, his father had remarried, to a woman only a few years older than Jason himself, and had given Lord Petyr another son. Jason cared nothing for his little brother, and his new mother’s protests that she did truly love his father did not move Jason’s heart. Relations soon soured between the two factions at Seagard. Lord Petyr and his wife on one side, and Jason along with Petyr’s younger brother Oscar on the other. It became unbearable for Jason to be at Seagard, for his new family led him to feel abandoned and unloved by his father. Lord Petyr had always been a stern man, cold and possessed of high expectations for his son, but he still loved him dearly, and wished for reconciliation with Jason. The young man would hear none of it, and spent most of his days hunting on the Cape of Eagles, and participating in the tourneys of Westeros, becoming widely seen as a Riding Expert. At the start of Brynden’s Rebellion in 381 AC, Jason returned to Seagard, eager for battle and hoping to mend his relationship with his father. The pair started out with great success, with Jason controlling the scouting party for the Mallister/Blackwood army and using his superior horsemanship to consistently defeat his foes. As the siege of Riverrun wore on, Jason protested vehemently to his father that this was the time to attack the castle and suffer any casualties that happened in the process. Lord Petyr refused, and Jason left the army in disgust at his father’s cowardice. It would only be years later that Jason understood the error of his ways, and tried to make amends with his family. For the rest of the war, Jason joined a mercenary company fighting for the Loyalists, where he continued to put his riding skills to use. Though there were many pleas from Seagard to come home and join his father once again, even promising knighthood and a position of command, the young man refused and continued to fight away from his father. As Brynden’s Rebellion neared its end and Jason found himself once again near his father at the Battle of Harrenhal, his heart won out over his pride, and he promised he would find Lord Petyr after the battle. It was not to be, as Jason saw the fearsome Otho Bracken charge Lord Petyr’s lines and send the Lord of Seagard fly off his horse with a sickening crunch. Abandoning his fellow mercenaries, and racing across the battlefield with all possible speed, Jason intervened right before Ser Otho was ready to deliver the killing blow, picking up the ancestral spear of House Mallister and began one of the fiercest duels of the entire battle, killing Ser Otho and causing the route of his entire flank of the army. After the duel was done, Jason removed his helm and held his dying father in his arms. The two spoke for one last time, finally coming together as father and son in the precious minutes before Lord Petyr’s injuries took him. After the battle, the new Lord Paramount Roland Baelish knighted Jason for his valor, and confirmed the title of Lord of Seagard upon him. Lord Jason returned to Seagard shortly after, making amends with his new mother and his younger half-brother. For the next six years, Lord Jason has been ruling over Seagard, and slowly trying to become less like the hotheaded youth he was, and more like the noble lord his father saw he could be. It has been a long road, and he hopes that there is room for improvement, but there is a new possibility for growth. Lord Baelish is the heir apparent, the king is ill, and there is a new tourney on the horizon to determine the future of the realm. Lord Jason knows that times are changing, and in this new era, House Mallister will stand Above the Rest. Timeline * 364 AC: Jason Mallister is born * 372 AC: Jason is sent to squire for Lord Blackwood at Raventree Hall * 374 AC: Bess Blackwood, Jason's mother, dies and Jason returns to Seagard for the funeral, shocked that his father has already taken a new bride mere months later * 378 AC: Jason leaves Raventree Hall for Seagard, but finds that it is too painful and confrontational to stay there, so left his home to travel around Westeros participating in tourneys. * 381 AC: Brynden's Rebellion starts, with Jason journeying back home to assist his father in attacking House Tully * 381 AC: After his father refuses to act on his advice in the Siege of Riverrun, Jason leaves the army and joins up with a mercenary company in the service of King Edmund. * 384 AC: At the Battle of Harrenhal, Jason sees his father fall in battle, so takes up his family's ancestral spear, and avenges his father's death by killing Ser Otho Bracken. For his valiant effort, Lord Roland Baelish knights him and confers upon him the title Lord of Seagard. * 390 AC: Lord Jason journeys to King's Landing for the recently announced tournament Family Tree Supporting Characters * Oscar Mallister: Uncle, General * Ser Denys Shattershield: Household Knight, Warrior * Ser Hoster Keath: Bannerman, Ship Captain * Maester Abelard: Maester, Medic Category:House Mallister Category:Riverlander